When Worlds Collide
by Alex - Comic Book King
Summary: i owe this all to my friend for introducing me to this show and game. they're freaking awesome. if you're reading this then you totally agree. the title says it all. the worlds of Undertale and Steven universe meet together In one incredible adventure. Please enjoy and leave comments ;)


When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome characters, they belong to Rebecca Sugar and Toby Fox the story however is all mine. Copy rights Alex – Comic Book King all rights reserved 1/27/2018

 **Beach City, Earth**

A particular 14 year old lies down on his bed with a controller in hand, video games on the TV screen and his closest friend playing with him! As the game went on he kept losing track of what he was doing and continuing to have thoughts, when suddenly "ONE THOUSAND MIRROR BLADE! HI-YAH! KO1 MY BLADE IS THE LONLIEST AFTER ALL" was heard on his screen. "Yes! I won again!" said his friend. "Het Steven? That was the 8th time I beat you in a row, I'm good and all but not that good. Are you ok?" said Connie. Steven Universe the half-human, half-alien known as gems hybrid and current team member of a space warrior team called the crystal gems laid down in confusion as more thoughts were growing in his mind. Connie Maheswaran his best friend, fellow crystal gem, and fusion partner concerned for Steven put the controller down and poked at his shoulder for attention. "huh? Sorry Connie. Good job with the game you did great" said Steven. "Steven, that isn't what I asked" said Connie. Steven rolled his eyes to her and sat up. "Connie, I've had a lot going on in my head lately" explained Steven. "like what?" she asked. "well you know how there were a lot more crystal gems like thousands of years ago or something? And there was a gem war for earth? Well now that the diamonds are after us, what if it happens again there aren't a lot of crystal gems this time and the other gems don't tell me what happened. I keep thinking what did happen and what could happen now" said Steven. "Well whatever does happen we'll be ready for it. Wanna go train?" asked Connie. Steven smiled and grabbed her hand she was extending. "Thanks Connie I think that'll be a good ide-" said Steven before the warp pad activated.

When the lights simmered down Steven and Connie looked to see that all three remaining crystal gems appeared in the room. "Steven. There's another corrupted gem on the loose, we have to intervene before somebody gets hurt" said Garnet. "Sorry Connie looks like training will have to wait for awhile. Maybe you can come with" apologized and offered Steven. "It's ok. I should pack up and get going before it gets too late anyway maybe your dad can give me a ride" said Connie. "Sure let me jus-" said Steven reaching for his phone when suddenly Garnet grabbed Steven's arm and pulled him onto the warp pad. "Sorry. No time. We have to go now" said Garnet. "Very sorry for inconveniencing you with this unfortunate timing Connie" apologized Pearl. "yea sorry dude" said Amethyst joining in with the apology. Then suddenly the warp pad activated and they were sent to the location of the corrupted gem attack.

The 4 of them appeared in woodsy area. "Ok so what are we dealing with?" asked Steven. "That" said Garnet pointing to a rather large corrupted gem. This corrupted gem appeared like a giant floating tadpole only a dark indigo color a bigger rounder head with small green eyes really sharp teeth and antlers on its head and its gem in between the eyes. As they saw it roam around it knocked over multiple trees and kept smashing into the ground, but it's antlers kept creating energy and creating a sphere traveling into it multiple times, disappearing when suddenly another sphere popped out of nowhere and the corrupted gem reappeared out of it. "It seems that whatever caused her gem to corrupt it gave her the ability to transport at will, but without a sentient intelligence it will not be able to conjure a portal to a proper destination" said Garnet. "Yea and this gem can't like warp anywhere cuz it's brain thinks all weird" said Amethyst. "that what I just said" repeated Garnet with no emotion on her face. "kinda like how lion does it, only not lion" said Steven. "We have to prepare ourselves, the more we waste time over analyzing the more the threat becomes dangerous" said Pearl. "In other words…let's show this thing who the crystal gems are!" said Amethyst as she charged in cracking her whip. The corrupted gem head butted Amethyst into a tree. "Amethyst! Steven stay behind us" said Pearl as she herself charged at it only dodged it's head butts. Garnet grabbed Amethyst out of a tree and asked if she was ok to which she replied: "Yea I'm fine. Round two!". The corrupted gem then went straight for Steven who activated his bubble power for protection but when it charged at him the corrupted gem sent Steven flying towards the sky. "Steven!" said Pearl screaming in fear and concern. "Pearl. It's fine" said Garnet. "But Steven?!" she said to which Garnet said "Don't worry. Future vision" as her visor shined. As Steven went flying in the air he slowed down and suddenly came returning back to earth at a high and rapidly increasing velocity. "Don't worry. I was fine when I got stuck in here with Connie all day the first time, so I'll be fine when I-" said Steven aloud in his head when he landed right on top of the corrupted gem outside his bubble. "See? I told you" said Garnet proudly. The corrupted gem roamed even faster around them and warped only within the vicinity of the woodsy area. "Don't worry. I got this. I'll take your gem and put in a nice bubble and you'll be safe and comfortable and no one…gets…hurt…" said Steven as he grabbed and bubbled the gem. "Alright Steven" said Amethyst. When suddenly the corrupted gem had whirled him off of itself before being bubbled onto the warp pad shattering it and accidentally activated it. "…you?" said Steven completing his sentence not realizing what is happening. "Steven get off the warp pad. Now!" said Garnet. "It's ok, I have healing spit and my juice box still has back wash maybe I can fix-" said steven spitting at the fractured warp pad only to make it worse by taking a shard off the warp pad. "-it?" said Steven. "Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?" said Steven freaking out. "Get off Quickly before it…" said Garnet before the warp pad even though fractured gained full power and warped steven away.

"Ok don't freak out. It'll just take me somewhere on earth. The gems'll find me. They'll be mad at me for breaking the warp pad but I still have the piece here to fix. And they have lion too so they can find me!" he said feeling more positive about the predicament. "Just have to wait till I land and…huh? What's this?" he asked himself as he looked outside the warp. Steven was very confused because instead of seeing colorful energy light and stars he saw images. Images that looked like monsters, monsters wearing clothes, among them were animals, and most confusing appeared were two skeletons. He stuck his head out the warp and began to hear the images speak words such as:

" _I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around…but today I found somebody nice…" "Alphabetti spaghetti" "You are stronger than I thought…listen to me, small one…if you go beyond this door keep walking as far as you can" "I'M UNDYNE AND I'M PILING ON THE SMOOCHES!" "Human…it was nice to meet you. Goodbye" "Don't you realize that being nice just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You made all these great friends, but now, you'll probably never see them again" "Huh? They ran away? Yo, you're wrong…they went to get help!" "A-Arms? Who needs arms when with legs like these? I'm still gonna win" "I'm doing this because I really care about you Chara your special…I'm not ready for this to end…" "Get Dunked On!" "NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"AAAHHHHH! What was that? What was that?" said steven backing away from the war barrier". After taking a breath he calmed himself down. "weeeeird. Well at least the warp is turning off I should be home with the gems in no…time?" said Steven as suddenly he was warped in mid air. Steven quickly fell to gravity's power and fell at fast speeds. He bubbled up and as soon as he hit the ground he bounced and bounced and finally he stopped in front of someone. The person asked. "Hey…are you ok?". Steven got up and answered "I'm ok. Sorry this is all weird. I feel like I'm underground. Like when I stopped the cluster with Peridot" he said. "I don't know what the cluster is or who peridot is…but you are underground. _The Underground_ ". "What's that supposed to mean? Am I under Beach City?" he asked. "Where's Beach City?" said the person. "Oh boy…I'm Steven by the way". "nice to meet you Steven…my name is Frisk. It sounds like you're on an adventure. Maybe like the one I was just on. Oh and you dropped this thing by the way?" said Frisk as she handed him the shard from the warp pad when suddenly the warp pad shard itself started to glow. Suddenly frisk was wrapped in energy and teleported away. "Frisk wait…what's happening?"

Frisk now in the same predicament Steven was just in is now stuck in a warp being sent to a new location. "What's happening. Steven? Hey wait…what's all this weird stuff outside. Some of it looks like Sans and Papyrus and Undyne. Even Alphys and Toriel and everyone back in the Underground. But who are these people?" she asked taking a closer look. The images she saw then spoke out:

 _"it's our sacred duty to protect anyone who calls this planet home. That includes clods like you" "With these Ps, we have the keys to success…aaaaaand to the pearl prize pouch!" "The earth is our home now, isn't it worth fighting for?" "If every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs" "I saw this as a possibility, but I am surprised to see that this is the path we're taking" "You have to feel honest about how bad it feels so you can move on" "I am eternal flame baby" "Shut your mouth! You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order. You are to leave the cluster to grow. It will tear apart the earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off our star maps. Is that clear?" "My diamond. Your diamond! PINK DIAMOND!" "For a moment, I really felt like things were different, but they're not. No matter where I go, I'm trapped" "Isn't it remarkable Steven? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated… and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them" "BUNGACOWA!"_

"Whoa! And I thought the Underground was weird. Who were they? And what's going on anyw-" said Frisk as suddenly the warp ended.

"Quickly Amethyst. We have to keep pouring on steven's juicebox on the warp pad. Hopefully there's enough of his 'healing spit' to repair the damage" "I'm pouring as fast as the juice can come out. But it didn't work when peridot tried to get him to fix the homeworld warp pad" she said. "Be that as it may, we can't just leave-" said garnet as the warp pad was fully repaired and glowed. "I think I see someone in the warp pad. Steven? Is that you?" said Pearl. As the light simmered down, frisk walked off the warp pad looking at three very confused crystal gems. They weren't the only ones confused or scared for that matter. Frisk could only muster up one word to their question; "Uhhhhh…hi?"

 **To be continued**


End file.
